Transgressions
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: "Life is too short to not be the person you want to be because of other people; point blank."


**Author's Note: Some of you may have read this before. It used to be chapter 5 of one of my first stories, but I thought it deserved to be part of something else completely. A few edits have been made accordingly.**

* * *

As they walked along the sidewalk Alvin couldn't help but notice that Simon was being less affectionate than usual. Whenever they were out in public they would act like a couple that was (more often than not) confused for close friends, but ever since people in the sidewalks and in school started giving them suspicious looks, Simon started to behave more apathetic towards him. He'd always have his hands in his pockets, preventing Alvin from holding his hand. Rumors were going around and it was clear he didn't want to encourage them. He used to be so enthusiastic about his actions, but not anymore. Simon's character and charisma had faded away.

"Si?" Alvin asked with worry. "You okay?"

"I'm uh . . . I'm fine." Simon said, trying to shrug off the conversation, knowing fully well where he'd have to turn if it kept going.

"Comparing to the last time that we'd spoke it seems to me that you're not happy . . . like you used to be."

"Alvin, I.." Simon sighed, trying to find the right words to say. "I wish.." he continued only to find himself unable to go on.

He didn't want Alvin to know that there might be something real between them, he wanted to make him believe that everything they'd done was just brotherly and far from romantic.

"Just say it, Simon." Alvin teased.

Watching Alvin smile only pulled on him, begging him not to tell him, but he knew it had to be done.

"I... I don't want you." was all he managed to say. Watching Alvin's expression change to one of despondency, he immediately noticed how horrible his words sounded. Unable to withstand the deceitfulness of his words, he turned them into truth by adding, "to get hurt."

Alvin was puzzled at first, but found honesty in those last words.

His relationship with Simon was suspected of, but not yet revealed and he knew that when the moment came it might damage their reputation.

"Simon," Alvin said, wrapping his arms around Simon's waist, resting his head on his shoulder, "this is nothing to be ashamed of." he smiled and continued, "Things will work out if you just give them a chance."

And as if he were in a time paradox, Simon was now in school and the first words he heard were,

"How does it feel to be ashamed of who you love?" he heard Ryan ask from across the hall as they he headed towards the cafeteria.

Simon stopped, he thought about answering, but played it safe and kept on walking, knowing fully well that if he even tried denying it, it would make him look like he was just trying to hide it.

"Nut case." Ryan whispered.

Simon just walked away.

During lunch Alvin found Simon staring at Jeanette more than usual. The talk they had earlier got him thinking 'W_hat if he really meant that he didn't want me? What if he just added the rest because he wasn't ready to tell me yet?'_

She was wearing the same clothes she wore when they first met. Alvin knew he couldn't compete with that and it made him jealous so the next day he went up to her during lunch.

All three of them were sitting together, so it was the perfect time to get his message across.

"Listen up, girls. I just wanna let you know that Simon's been going through a rough time and he needs some space. So if any of you get close to Simon, you're dead."

As he turned to leave he heard them whispering behind his back, and that's when he snapped.

_"Girl, you must think that I'm crazy, but we all know 'you's a cutie'"_

_"Nuh-uh, boys don't wanna get with me." _Jeanette said calmly.

_"Girl, please. I can see right through those fake colored contacts. Your eyes ain't blue. I bet that hair is held by glue!"_

It was only after those words came out that he saw her facial expression change. He also found himself behaving the same way Ryan treated him during the first day of school. He ran out, trying to forget about the whole thing.

Later that day, he found Jeanette crying in Simon's arms. He'd only given her a reason to be with him. He felt like an idiot. He was shot down by his own risk-take. He felt anger towards her, Simon, but mostly towards himself. And it was then that he realized that Simon would be better off with Jeanette. She'd be perfect for him, and he'd only let Simon down like he'd done so many times in the past. Whenever it came to a choice between Simon and himself, selfishness would always win and he realized that now. But if Simon took this new chance with Jeanette, he wouldn't get picked on anymore, and if they kept this up they'd be considered the cutest couple by the end of the school year.

Amidst the chaos, Alvin never lost hope of winning Simon back. He had his mind set, and he was willing to do whatever it took to be the mistake that Simon couldn't live without. After all, only time would tell if Simon still cared with the world on top of him.

When they were back home, Simon decided to confront Alvin with the inevitable conversation.

"Alvin," he began, but paused to make sure he was listening. Alvin couldn't pull himself to look at Simon, so he just perked up his ear. Watching him do this, Simon continued "Jeanette and I—"

"I know."

Alvin had followed them around all day and witnessed their first kiss. Needless to say, he was devastated by it. He was paralyzed. He regretted ever having that conversation with Jeanette.

"What's it gonna take t-"

"You bring out the best in me, Si." Alvin said as he turned to face Simon, "What we have is something that nobody else could replace. The way I feel when I'm around you . . . when we're together . . . you feel it too, don't you?" Alvin asked curiously.

Simon smiled unconvincingly, but there was no denying he did feel something. Nevertheless, Jeanette was a perfect opportunity for him to move on and keep Alvin out of harm's way, and there was no way he was gonna let an opportunity like that just slip away.

Simon looked at the floor and remained silent.

"So it's just me?" Alvin asked, letting the silence sink in. Looking away he whispered, "I'm a freak."

"Alvin, there's nothing wrong with you." Alvin's eyes got watery after hearing those words. "Anyone would be lucky to have you." He said, trying to cheer him up, but it only made Alvin tear up more. Alvin walked over to Simon and hugged him. Simon stood there helplessly as Alvin grasped tightly onto his hoodie, his paws were shaking as he buried his face on his chest. Simon couldn't help but recall all the times he'd been called that word. "I'm the freak." Simon whispered in his ear, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"She robbed me of you."

"No." Simon said, wiping a tear from his face. "No, she didn't." Alvin turned to face him, "There's only one person that can make me feel this way, and that's you, Alvin. It's your eyes, those amber colored eyes, they have the power to move mountains, to burn skies, and to burn a hole through the universe with their fire."

Alvin took a few seconds to wipe the tears from his face and smiled, relieved to know that Simon did have feelings for him.

"But most importantly, it's you. Your clever confidence, your mischievous ways;" Alvin couldn't help but chuckle at those words. "And even though it doesn't look like it sometimes, I know you mean well." Simon stopped and came to the realization that Alvin was perfect. There wasn't a single thing that he didn't like about him.

"B-but.. what about Jea-"

"I thought I could grow feelings for her, but truth is . . . you can't choose who you love. I was thinking about what was better for me, and not about what I wanted… or us." Alvin blushed. He didn't know Simon could sound so romantic. "The only thing I'm worried about now is Ryan."

"Nobody said this was gonna be easy, but if we have each other.."

Simon was still unsure if he wanted to continue their relationship. He knew that if they decided to keep going it would have to go public sooner or later. Alvin noticed his unease and continued.

"I know it's nothing like what you thought would happen, just keep this in mind, it's all been so simple."

Simon tried to counter that statement, but found himself agreeing with him. Love was such a simple and powerful concept. "You're right." He confessed.

"And besides, we're already the most unpopular popular kids in school, what's the worst that could happen?"

Simon smiled down at him.

"You and I are like.. everything we wanted." Alvin said with that warm & fuzzy, yet mischievous look on his face.

"I won't let anything get between us ever ag-."

On their desperate act to eradicate any lingering sadness, hurt, and uncertainty, they kissed.

Simon realized.. he had it all.. everything that he could ever dream of was his.

"I think you should know that we're all alone now."

The random statement startled Simon. He looked around. He was right. He turned to find a huge grin on Alvin's face.

They kissed again and in the thrill of their kiss Simon closed his eyes and began to let himself go.

It was everything Alvin hoped it would be. Simon had skipped foreplay; their lust for each other was taking over. Simon had him pinned down against the mattress. Facing each other, Alvin felt Simon's heart pressed against his, he found himself enjoying the moment and let out a soft moan as he felt Simon slide his way in, and so began the act of love.

The two kissed as one of Simon's paws trailed to Alvin's rump while the other clasped his paw.

Delaying his thrusts, Simon raised Alvin's rump higher so that it was slightly off the bed, holding him up with his lap, making it comfortable for both of them while making it easier for him to thrust in that position.

"It feels so good, Simon." Alvin whispered as he began to feel internally stimulated. Simon took a few seconds to rhythmically grind his hips against Alvin's rump.

As they were both reaching their climax, Simon's hips were the only thing keeping Alvin's rump in midair. Amidst their passion, he began to notice how Alvin was inadvertently thrusting his hips forward in response to the lack of stimulation he was getting, so he placed his paw on Alvin's member and began fondling it. This only increased Alvin's thrusts, but as he squirmed around it increased the pleasure Simon was getting on his end.

"Simon" Alvin whispered, grasping tighter on Simon's hoodie, feeling Simon's thrusts getting heavier by the second, with a strong regular rhythm.

Alvin grasped the sheets as he climaxed onto his hoodie. "Si-Simon," Alvin moaned as he felt Simon grip his member. His body began inadvertently humping harder onto Simon's grip, feeling Simon thrust faster into him. Another moan followed as he felt his own walls contracting against his brother's member, feeling his own orgasm intensify the pleasure. Simon's grip acted as a tight slick space, encouraging him to thrust into it, moving his body, increasing the pleasure he received from each end.

Feeling Alvin's spasms increase in duration, Simon's thrusts slowed, increasing his pleasure, leading him to an intense climax. Simon's cum acted as lubricant for his final thrusts, the warm thick fluid made the experience more enjoyable for both of them. He placed a kiss on Alvin's lips as he ruffled his hair, pulling it lightly, making their night far from anticlimactic.

* * *

The next morning when they were about to reach school, Alvin looked over at Simon and told him something that was inaudible to the rest of the world. Simon repeated it.


End file.
